herofandomcom-20200223-history
Elena Amamiya
Elena Amamiya (天宮えれな?) is one of the five main characters of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Elena's alter ego is Cure Soleil (キュアソレイユ?) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of the Sun. Her catchphrases are "Chao!" (「チャオ！」?) and "Sounds nice!" (「いいねぇ！」?) Bio Appearance As a civilian, Elena has wavy golden blonde hair with braids hanging on both sides of her face. In her hair is a deep orange headband that is tied on the right side. She has purple eyes with a beauty mark near the bottom of her left eye. She wears a thin purple choker around her neck and a thin purple bracelet around her right wrist. She wears a white shirt that laces in the front with loose-fitting sleeves that end near the middle part of her arm with a scallop design at the ends as well as the bottom of the shirt. There are also orange scallop designs near the bottom of the sleeves and shirt as well as near the top. She also wears bright blue shorts that look slightly frayed at the ends as well as white and orange sneakers with dark orange soles. As Cure Soleil, her hair becomes longer and wavier. She has a orange and yellow star attached to a purple headband. There is also a small gold star that hangs above her forehead. She also wears round purple earrings and a beady purple choker necklace. Her top has off the shoulder sleeves that are white and orange while her Star Color Pendant sits in the middle of the frills. She wears a long orange dress with yellow stripes throughout and her skirt part has several layers each with white frills. She also has a Golden Star belt that also has a translucent purple layer. On her wrists, she wears white cuffs with short yellow arm warmers. She wears yellow knee high boots with orange stripes at the tips and yellow and orange stars at the top along with yellow-orange trim. Personality Elena is a third year student with a radiant smile. She's very popular and sporty to the point that she is known as "The Sun of Mihoshi Town". She often looks after her 6 little brothers when her parents are off working at the florist store Sonrisa, which her family runs. On the report of AI's evaluations, Elena can be defined as the challenger type due to her excellent sportiness and is suitable for helping to carry heavy objects as the muscle of the team. In spite of her brightness and positivity, she can be at times emotionally fragile, thinking protecting people's smiles is more important than bringing peace to the universe, but did learn that bringing peace to the universe can bring smiles. Relationships Etymology Amamiya (天宮?) - Ama (天?) means "heaven" or "sky" [1] while Miya (宮?) means "shrine" or "palace" [2]. Together, Amamiya means "sky shrine". Erena (えれな?) - There are many different kanji variations for this name, but when written as "Elena", it can mean "shining bright" or "bright one" [3] which eludes to Elena's theme as Cure Soleil. Cure Soleil is an adjective and is French for "sun" [4]. History Cure Soleil "Light up the sky! With sparkling heat! Cure Soleil!" 宇宙を照らす！灼熱のきらめき！キュアソレイユ！ Uchū wo Terasu! Shakunetsu no Kirameki! Kyua Soreiyu! Cure Soleil (キュアソレイユ?) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Elena. In order to transform, she needs the Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. During the battles, Soleil takes on a offensive role, almost always getting offensive and attacking the enemy with her flaming kicks. Transformations *'Color Charge!:' Elena's pendant top pops up, allowing Elena to insert her Star Color Pen. Her headband then disappears as she shouts the phrase and draws a circle that produces fireballs. Elena bursts out of the circle and begins to sing. She draws a swirl which turns into purple spheres. She sticks her hands inside one of the spheres, which creates her cuffs. She puts her feet in another sphere, forming her boots. She touches her pendant again and draws a squiggly line that forms the stars on her boots. She hops on a few of the spheres and draws another squiggly line, forming her dress. She then draws on her beady choker, earrings, and hair clip as her hair grows really long and becomes lighter. She presses her pen to her pendant one last time as the cord disappears and attaches to her dress. She then tosses the pen into the air before catching it and drawing on her belt and then her pen flies into its pouch. She stops singing and introduces herself before striking a pose. Attacks *'Soleil Shoot' (ソレイユシュート?): Using the Princess Star Color Pen Libra, Cure Soleil is able to perform this attack. **'Libra Soleil Shoot' (てんびんソレイユシュート?): Using the Star Color Pendant and the Libra Star Princess Color Pen, Cure Soleil is able to perform an upgraded version of this attack. *'Southern Cross Shot' (サザンクロスショット?): An attack Cure Soleil performs alongside Cure Star, Cure Milky and Cure Selene. To perform it, she needs the Twinkle Stick. Songs Elena's voice actor, Kiyono Yasuno ''', has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with '''Eimi Naruse, who voices Hikaru Hoshina, Konomi Kohara, who voices Lala Hagoromo, and Mikako Komatsu, who voices Madoka Kaguya. *'Your Sonrisa' Duets *'Color Charge!' (Along with Eimi Naruse, Konomi Kohara, Mikako Komatsu and Sumire Uesaka) *'Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle PreCure (5 PRECURE Ver.)' (Along with Eimi Naruse, Konomi Kohara, Mikako Komatsu and Sumire Uesaka) *'Twinkle Stars' (Along with Eimi Naruse, Konomi Kohara, Mikako Komatsu and Sumire Uesaka) Trivia *Elena's birthday is on September 8th, making her star sign Virgo. *Elena shares her voice actress with Lumière, a character from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. *Elena is the only main character as of now to have dark colored skin. She is also the only Cure to have a beauty mark. *Due to her father being Hispanic and her mother being a translator, Elena is proficient at languages. References #↑ https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E5%A4%A9 #↑ https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E5%AE%AE#Japanese #↑ https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/elena/ #↑ https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/soleil Navigation Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Manga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Movie Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Mutated Category:Merfolk Category:Fighters